Titans origins: Raven, The beginning
by Raven2evil
Summary: I did some research and made my own little version of how Raven came to be and how the Teen Titans were created. Not all is factually accurate to the comic book and T.V. show but it is along the same lines. My first story I've written in years, give me your feed back.
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't written anything in a good long while. This is my first story I've written since I finally got my inspiration back.

* * *

"What if I were to tell you that everything you know is a lie? What if everything you thought you knew to be true was only there to keep you from reaching your true potential? How do you even go about finding the truth, if there even is any truth to be found? See these are important questions you should be asking yourself. Life isn't just a straight line, things aren't just black and white!" It was another day following around a man I'd sworn to serve as a child because I wanted to try to change who I was. It wasn't good enough for me to learn a little bit here and there as I worked. I needed to learn, I needed more than what my parents could offer. And so I became an apprentice. To whom? Azar of course, one of the most powerful Wizards known to man. I got kind of lucky but then as he droned on about stuff I'd already heard a thousand times I had to question my choosing him since he hasn't actually taught me anything yet. Its not like he was wrong or anything. What he was saying was true, with everything you can't take it for face value anymore. And seeing as I haven't exactly had the best of luck with just controlling my magic he'd had me wondering if I was who they say I really am. I mean what if it was all a lie and I really am extremely powerful. What then would be the purpose of lying to me?

"Are you listening to me?!" I looked up at him and blushed lightly. "Sort of, I'm sorry sir. I was just thinking about what you said. I don't know where I would start or even if I want to know." He growled lightly, "I've always taught you to search for the truth." "Of course but I mean think about it. You've said yourself you don't think I am who everyone say I am. So who am I master if I am not me?" My voice was trembling now, this was a big deal. I'd been his servant for 10 years now and with turning 16 controlling my powers as we called them was getting harder. Every year it got harder and we had to come up with new things and now we were at this point and he was creating a magic mirror for me. I was to become detached from my emotions as much as possible anyway. And with this I was worried because without emotion whats to stop even normal people from becoming heartless murders. "Rachel Roth, that is who you are. No matter what." It wasn't enough, I didn't feel like a Rachel it felt like it was too good of a name for me. "I don't feel like Rachel." he smiled setting a hand mirror down in front of me. "Good so begins your journey to who you really are."

So he sent me off and told me to keep writing him letters where ever I stopped. When I asked about magic he said I already knew everything I would ever need for it. So I packed a bag and I went off. To where I wasn't exactly sure. I guess the best place to start would be with my parents and so I grabbed a horse and I rode back home. Luckily we'd ended up settling down not to far from the town though I had been told never to go there before hand. I questioned the change in mind and decided he never changed his mind. He knew something and he couldn't keep it from me any longer. I looked around as I entered the town. Sad to say I didn't even remember what my parents looked like or their names. Why didn't I remember my parents? I groaned and got off my horse leading him to a fountain to drink. "Well I'm here, now what." I splashed some water on my face and looked up to notice most of the people in town staring at me.

I naively smiled and waived. "Hello." A man walked up to me growling. "What are you doing here girl your not allowed here?" I looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" "You know your not allowed in this town girl!" I backed up as he yelled and the other people started to close in on me. "Did I do something wrong? Please sir I'm just here to look for my parents." "Your kind has no business her leave now!" Tears welled up in my eyes and I nodded. "I'm sorry for whatever I've done." I climbed up on my horse trying to drown out the angry banter of the townsfolk. "Wait!" I looked up as a woman pushed through the crowd. "Rachel! Oh my baby." She pulled me down and hugged me tightly as the crowd watched silently but still annoyed. "You promised us she wouldn't come back her. You brought a demon into our town and now it's come back for you." The man growled and I gasped. "I am not a demon! How dare you?" And with that the towns people went crazy pushing and shoving us. The woman tried to cling to me but they eventually tore her off me and pushed me to the ground. "Leave her alone, she doesn't know!" She cried out as they all circled around me. "We should have killed you in the beginning!" The same man who took it upon himself to do all the yelling grabbed my arm and pulled me onto my feet. "Now you will die demon. Set a fire and bring a priest she burns at noon." I tried pulling away crying out for help. No one listened everyone just cheered him on. Then everything went black as he hit me with... something.

I groaned slowly opening my eyes as I came to. I gasped realizing I was now tied over a fire pit and once again surrounded by the towns people. Why was this happening? I hadn't done anything wrong. _"Kill them," _a dark voice whispered in my head. "The girl is awake. Lets do this." A man walked up toward me wearing a priests clothing. "Child I give you this last chance to live. Dare you accept my help it shall hurt but you can live a normal life." I looked at him, "sir please believe me when I say I've done nothing wrong. I just came to find my parents." He nodded and sighed. "That's excatly what you did wrong, you were banished from here. Now I ask you again do you want my help." _"Kill them!" _"I don't understand what I did! Please, I'll leave just let me go," I begged as tears fell down my face and burned small holes in my clothes. He stepped back and nodded to the man from before. He walked up holding a torch and smiled. "Good bye demon," he snarled lighting the fire pit. I thrashed about trying to get free. "I'm not a demon please stop!" I screamed as the flames grew quickly and I could feel the bottom of my feet getting hot. Panic rose sharply in my chest and I knew this was it. I'd started my journey and it ended just as quickly. "NO!" I screamed but my voice was over shadowed by a much deeper. I gasped my body feeling like a thousand needles were going through it. Everyone gasped backing away from me and I grunted as I fell to he ground. No one came near me as I laid in a heap sobbing on the ground.

"Enough people," Azar growled walking up. He came up to me laying me on my back. "Rachel are you okay." "Master," I breathed my voice still echoed with a much darker deeper voice. "We had a deal old man you were supposed to keep her from here!" Azar stood up and I reached for him. "Yes and I did but at some point you had to know she would want to see her mother. How dare you, I've taught you all better than this. And now since you've woken up the very thing you all were afraid of I have no choice but to let you deal with it." _"Kill them all. They wanted you dead. These people were going to kill you for no reason. They deserve to die." _I cried out grabbing my head as the voice echoed in my head getting louder and faster. "Azar no... she'll kill everyone," he said and they all backed away from me. "This is the price you pay for disobeying my teachings and for trying to kill someone for all the wrong reasons." I left out my breath slowly in a low hiss. I was so angry and terrified. Why couldn't I control my anger, I couldn't calm the fire in my stomach the burning in my eyes. "Master help," I cried out my voice no longer my own. He sighed and nodded. "And even as she loses control she's trying to protect you all, but she's a demon who needs to be killed right?!" He bent back down to me holding up the mirror he'd made me. I gasped flinching away from the mirror. I had for red eyes streaming blood red tears and I was shrouded in some black 'mist'. "Rachel I know you scared and hurt. I know you don't want to see this. This is what's been fighting inside of you, this is your true power. But even this can be controlled and used properly. Look into the mirror. Channel all your anger, all your pain, all your happiness, all your emotions put everything into this mirror one by one. Split them apart and channel them into this mirror," he said softly. I didn't want to, I wanted to rip that man to pieces for doing this to me and Azar he'd tricked me and lied to me. I should have know my special abilities couldn't have been normal. I wish I had less respect for him or I would've read his mind. I could have know years ago and not been sitting here with a dark rage in my stomach begging me to kill these people. I didn't want to be a killer though. And if I did it would make me exactly what they called me and they had every right to be afraid.

I looked in the mirror took in the picture that was me. As my skin was slowly turning red and I looked more and more like someone I've never seen before. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I focused on my anger picturing her as a me with a red cloak and locked her in the mirror. Instantly I felt better and the red tint to my skin disappeared. Then I focused on my pain and the hurt, how afraid I was and gave her a Grey cloak. I called her timid and locked her in the mirror. I went through every emotion, Green bravery, Pink happiness, Orange rudeness, Yellow Knowledge, Purple love, Brown Sloth. I took a deep breath as I finished locking them in the mirror. I looked at myself and was grateful to see my normal indigo eyes, purple hair, and greyish skin. I was a demon... or at least part demon. I looked up at Azar and he hugged me. "It's all right Rachel." I shook my head taking the mirror and standing up. I walked over to the man who took it upon his self to start ll this. "Thank you for showing me that I'm better than all you pathetic people," I said letting myself get shrouded in darkness. "Rachel!" 'Good bye," I said softly and let the darkness take me where ever it willed. I just needed to get as far away as possible. And so I did I left that dimension and I went to Earth.

* * *

So what did you guys think of the intro. Be open and honest. Yes I am aware my grammar sucks... I can't do too much about that anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the new place I was going to try to call my home. It was dark and raining. In the distance I could see tons of tall buildings. I knew I wouldn't exactly ever fit in but I at least could live peacefully. Where was I going to start how did I even begin? I started walking down the street holding my mirror close. I didn't exactly know where I was or well even if anyone would take me in. But I had to find a place to stay. I smiled as I spotted a large house and ran up to the door. I knocked on it a couple times and waited shivering a little. I hadn't realized how cold it actually was. An older man unlocked the door and looked down on me. "Oh my child, are you all right?" Instantly tears filled my eyes and I shook my head. "Who is it Alfred," a voice called as I started to speak. "A young woman sir," he said as a man walked up behind him. My eyes widen a lit as I recognized the man behind the butler. Bruce Wayne a well know man who has tons of money and himself is an orphan. Though technically I wasn't an orphan. I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry to bother you sirs, just I'm lost and scared. It got dark before I even knew...," He cut me off by picking me up making me gasp. "Alfred set up a guest room for her please," he said and I curled up against him. "Of course sir." He shut the door and walked off to another room and we went into a large bathroom. He set me down and sighed wiping the tears from my face. "Everything is going to be okay. You are safe here. Whatever happened to you we'll sort it out later. What's you name?" I looked up at him, "Rachel," I said softly. "It is nice to meet you Rachel. Are you hungry?" I nodded and he smiled. "All right I'm gonna go get you something to eat and some dry clothes. There are some towels right there so you can dry off or if you like take a shower." "Thank you sir," I said softly and he nodded before walking out the room and shutting the bathroom door.

I quietly set my mirror down and started the shower. My mind was buzzing with what ifs and what now's. I slowly took off my clothes and stepped I the shower. Instantly I sunk to the floor crying as the water washed over me. I was sad, angry, and overall scared but I couldn't feel it as much as I thought I would. Then I remembered my mirror where the strongest of my emotions sat in their own little world where I couldn't feel them as strongly. My master... he had betrayed me and he had lied to me. I thought he was someone I could trust. If I couldn't trust him who could I trust? "Miss, are you all right," Alfred called and I gasped. "Oh um yes, I'm sorry I'll be right out," I called back. I stood up and wiped my face. Well at least I was lucky enough to find a place to stay for the night and with maybe some nice people. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door and looked down to see some clothes laying on the floor. I picked them up and shut the door. They were kinda cute not my style though. I wasn't really the school girl type but beggars can't be choosers. I put on the clothes and sighed looking in the mirror. My hair was long and kind of wavy it's how my master preferred it. I growled and looked under the counter. I grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting my hair. I never wanted my hair long it was all him. When I finished my hair was in a short angled bob and if you asked me it fit better. I cleaned up the mess and put the scissors back. I sighed looking in the mirror once more before grabbing my clothes and mirror and walking out the bathroom.

"You cut you hair," Bruce said softly walking up. I nodded and he smiled. "I like it. Follow me, a friend and I are about to sit down for dinner. You don't mind do you?" "What's his name?" "Richard," he said briefly and I nodded. "That sounds nice." I followed him into a large dinning hall and smiled as a boy about my age walked up. "Richard, this is Rachel she's going to be staying here for a while." He smiled and bowed, "nice to meet you Raven." "Like wise," I said simply. We all sat down at the table and Alfred brought out plates. I ate quietly as the two talked not really paying attention to what they were saying. I didn't really want to say more than needed. When I finished Alfred picked up the dishes and Bruce and Richard went to take a phone call. They seemed to be business partners of some kind. After the dishes were taken care of I quietly followed Alfred to the library and sat silently on the floor reading. I was more than grateful for the extensive library he had.

"Alfred," Bruce called. His head snapped up and he stood up. "I'll be right back." He ran off and I sighed closing my eyes and focusing on his mind. I gasped and got up running down some stairs. "Master Bruce what happened?" I looked at him and tears welled up in my eyes. I ran over to them and Bruce smiled. "Now now, I'm all right no need to get worked up." I shook my head and screamed as the foundation shook. "Alfred take her down stairs," he said firmly. "But sir?" "Just do it, her safety comes first. I can explain it to her later." "I can help," I said softly. "Its okay you've done enough today," he said and Alfred took my hand. Did I dare show them my powers or did I let him handle whatever was going on. I groaned and followed Alfred. He pushed a hidden button and the wall opened up revealing a pole. "Go ahead young lady you first. Don't be scared I'm right behind you," Alfred said. I sighed and slid down the pole to be amazed by what I saw. A huge cave full of gadgets and a huge computer screen. The rumors were true he was a super hero. Alfred walked up behind me and sighed. "Now miss realize that master Bruce has entrusted you with this secret for your safety." I nodded and sighed. I was so tired it took a lot more out of me to get here than I though. I sat down and leaned against the the computer closing my eyes. I was so tired but I was to afraid to actually sleep. What if something were to happen again?


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed softly opening my eye then gasped sitting up. I fell asleep! "Whoa it's okay,"a voice said from across the room. I looked around and saw Richard standing across the room in a strange uniform. Why was he so much lower than me? I looked down and gasped before falling to the floor. He ran over helping me up. "Are you okay?" "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," I started and he smiled and chuckled. "It's okay, you're different there's nothing wrong with that." I stared at the ground tears in my eyes and he sighed. "You went through some big ordeal didn't you. You don't have to tell me about it but know your safe here and no matter what I've got your back. Names Dick Greyson but you can call me Robin," he said holding out his hand. I looked up at him taking his hand and was instantly lost in the crystal blue of his eyes. They were beautiful. "I'm Rachel... but call me Raven." That was the first time I'd called myself that. It felt right it was strong beautiful mysterious. Just as I felt I was supposed to be. He smiled and nodded. "So you can fly," he asked. I sighed and nodded. "I can do a lot of things.. I just can't control it very well. Please promise you won't tell anyone... I haven't exactly had a welcome wagon when it comes to some of the things I can do." "I can tell, it's okay. Hey maybe I can help you. Learn to control it I mean," he said softly and someone knocked on the door. "Miss your clothes are dry," Alfred called.

Robin opened the door and he walked in. I took my leotard and cloak from him and smiled. "Thank you." I gasped as I remembered my mirror. "My mirror it's okay right?" He nodded, "I figured it'd be important to you so I put it up in your room." "Thank you." He nodded and left the room. I sighed and sat on the bed for the first time noticing I was in a small infirmary. "How long was I asleep?" "A week it looked like you were healing yourself." I nodded, "it took a lot out of me getting here." "Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" "Azerath. I doubt it's any place you've heard of." He shrugged, "so why'd you come here?" "Random draw and far away. It seemed like somewhere I could remotely fit in if I could keep my powers under control. People... don't exactly like those who are different." "You're telling me. Well I Bruce and I have been talking. You are welcome to stay here if you choose. We are kind of our own force and we're part of a team that if you'd ever like to join or something. Either way its your choice." I shrugged, "I dunno if I'm much of a team person... but I'd like that," I said softly smiling. He seemed like a good kid like maybe I could trust him... but then I didn't know him either.

I sighed softly and stood up. "I'm gonna change I guess, I'll see you around." I walked out the room quietly and walked to the room they had clearly made mine. I shut the door and sat on the bed. So well I had a place to stay now and I guess I could work on controlling my powers now too. Why did everything still seem so wrong? Why was everything still so... terrible? I still felt terribly alone. I changed quietly and pulled the hood over my head looking into the large mirror in the room. I felt so dead inside. I had little left to do with my life. I sighed thinking about the library and teleported into it. Bruce gasped and Robin laughed lightly. "Did you just?" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, sir. I just figured I'd ask if it were okay if I went out and walked around the city." He scoffed, "do as you please its your home too. Be careful where you go this city is full of some characters." I nodded, "thank you," I said softly and walked out the room. "Did she just do that?" Robin laughed, "cool huh?" I walked outside and sighed jumping the fence. Then I just started walking. I didn't pay attention to really where I was going, if I was lost, who or what was around me. I just walked and kept walking and kept walking. Then I reached the shoreline and stopped.

"Raven," I heard a voice call and I looked back as Robin ran up. "I've been looking all over for you, are you okay?" I nodded and took a deep breath to calm myself. He put his hand on my shoulder and I froze. He instantly pulled his hand away. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," I said coldly. "Come on you can tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head and he sighed. He sat down next to me and stared at the ground. "Are you going to come back?" I shook my head, "probably not..."

He groaned and sighed. "You know both Bruce and I lost our parents when we were young. He made something of himself and when he saw me he took me under his wing. I was so angry for a long time. I hated everyone and everything. Then he showed me who he was and gave me the chance to fight back. The biggest reason I was angry is because I'd been helpless to save my parents. But he taught me to fight and to build my own gadgets. I feel different as Robin, I don't feel like that weak little kid who let his parents die," he said softly. He stood up and stepped in front of me. "Whatever it is, will eat you alive if you let it... You seem like a really nice girl who's been through something terrible. Even now as your looking at me the flame in your eyes the want to hate me you have because you were betrayed. I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. You don't have to work on your powers with me. You don't have to talk to me. It's all about you. You are in a strange place with people you don't know. The world around you may seem like crushing you. We can help..." "No," I said simply. I closed my eyes and sighed. I could feel it in the wind, fate and destiny, it wasn't by chance I came here. I gasped and looked around.

My head was pounding. _"Rachel!" _I looked up to see Azar flying toward me. I growled and grabbed Robins arm. "Come," I said running down the beach. "Rachel no!" He cut us off and I growled backing away. "What do you want?" "You can't be here!" I hissed and he took a book from under his cloak. "I didn't find this until it was to late. I didn't know Rachel. I wanted to avoid this," he said softly. "Leave me alone." "Rachel you have to read this book... If you stay here... He'll come, he'll take over. You have no idea what you are up against." Robin put his hand on my shoulder and I gasped my eyes widening. "You betrayed me," I growled flying toward him. He flew back dodging my attacks. "Rachel you must listen to me." As I flew around attacking him Robin picked up the book he'd dropped and scanned over it. "Never again, leave me!" "You need help Rachel you can't fight him alone. Let me save you!" I stopped flying after him and focused my energy around him and threw him into the rocks alone the shore. I flew over to him and growled. "I trusted you, you betrayed me. I do not care what you have to say, I do not care about your intentions. I never want to see your face again." Robin gasped and turned back looking at me. "Raven wait," he ran over to us and handed me the book. "Look at this." I looked at the page and sighed. "I know, I figured that out while the town so nicely tried to kill me. I read his mind as he started to take over. I know all his plans." I looked at Azar who looked horrified at the sudden strength I had. "If that's all you came here for you can leave. I will handle it by myself or I won't but I certainly don't need help from you." I turned and looked at Robin. "If you tell anyone about this I will hunt you down I have better things to do then fight a bunch of terrified humans," I said softly and walked away quietly...


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo someone pointed out that my chapter 4 was just a repeat of chapter 2. I have no idea how I did that... So here's the actual ending. Its sadly kind of bland but yeah. .' It was my first story coming out of years of writers block.

* * *

A couple days had passed. I'd traded with some people for some food and mostly just wondered the streets of the city. At night I would meditate somewhere high up and channel my energy. Sometimes here and there I would help police if I saw a crime happen. Just happening to trip whoever seemed to be running the wrong way. Sometimes big crimes took place, buildings would get blown up or big banks robbed and I watched quietly as Batman and Robin saved the day. It just wasn't my place to step into their territory. I wasn't a hero anyway. That was until the day they couldn't handle the villain. I'd never seen him before he was well a living cinder-block. And he had the two trapped under a building. People we're trapped, crying out for help. And the two simply were strong enough. I struggled with it. What did I do? Did I show my face? Was I supposed to save them? He ripped the wall off another building and laughed. "Any last words?" He threw the large wall toward them and I moved quickly. Stepping in between them I muttered my mantra, "Azerath Metrion Zenthus!" And with that the large chunk of wall was flying back toward him. I turned toward the guys and placed my hand on the cement covering them lifting it up enough to free everyone in the ruble. "Raven," Robin breathed. "Your welcome," I said softly smiling and held up my hand stopping a flying stop sign. I turned around and smiled. "Todays just not a good day for you," I said softly and flew at him. Landing hit after hit relentlessly till he wasn't even fighting back anymore and with that I simply pushed him. He fell over and that was it. He wasn't getting back up."

"Guess you don't need that back up," a deep voice said and I looked over. Superman? What was he? Had they already called for help? I had exposed myself for nothing. "Apparently not, I didn't think we'd be seeing her again," Bruce said softly and I floated down to the ground. "You know her," he asked and Bruce nodded. "Sorry to have interfered I will go now," I said softly and turned to walk away. Robin grabbed my hand, "you don't have to keep running." "I appreciate it, but I'll be fine." "The authorities will want to talk to you," Superman said firmly. "No thanks. See you boys around." I cloaked myself in my aura and disappeared teleporting to the other side of the city. I had to lay low for a while. I should have known they would have had help coming. I sighed softly and found a random skyscraper roof to sit on. I closed my eyes and started meditating it was gonna be a long night to set my emotions straight. Why is it when I'm around him things feel better? I liked being near Robin I couldn't deny that. Or that he played some sort of major role in my future which is the biggest reason I didn't need him caught up in my life.

"Raven,"a voice called softly. I opened my eyes and looked back. "How did you find me," I groaned. "It's the best place to see the sunset and sunrise in the city. I figured I'd start here first. Just luck," he said softly and sat next to me. "Well what do you want?" "Thank you for saving us earlier." "You would have been fine." "Maybe so, but I mean still you saved us." I shrugged and he sighed. "I guess just... if you hate us, why bother?" I looked up at him and shook my head. "I don't hate you. I don't trust you but I don't hate you. Just its better this way. People... they are terrible and I mean I'm a monster." "But you're not! Have you met anyone from the justice league or read about them. I think Bruce and I are the only normal ones there. Several aliens, science experiments gone wrong, an amazonian woman. You're not alone Raven. Not like you think you are." "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and I sighed. "Why are you so interested in me?" "Because I can see in your eyes that we aren't that different and I want to help. You're scared, you don't want to make the wrong move, and you don't want to hurt anyone. What if I were to help you? If I helped you become stronger and helped you fight, then it would all be worth it. I'm not afraid, and I know we can do it. Just gotta have a little faith." I shrugged, "I suppose."

So I guess you could call that the start of our friendship. We would meet all the time and do some training. It was nice having someone I could trust. Though the more I trusted him the less I said there really wasn't much to talk about. I just liked being in his presence. Days passed, then weeks, and months. My 17th birthday was coming up and though we were both much stronger. We needed more help he suggested we go to the Justice League. I couldn't say I really wanted them involved but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask. So one day we went up to the head quarters and I could instantly feel the tension. They didn't like me being there as much as I didn't want to be there. Apparently someone had already figured me out and they as a whole wanted nothing to do with me. I couldn't say I was surprised. Naturally Robin wasn't deterred and he kept asking though. Going back day by day.

"Richard enough, I get what you're trying to do but you can't make them help. The justice league never changes its mind. That doesn't mean some of its members don't switch teams. What if we made our own team? If we moved somewhere else build our own head quarters. They couldn't say anything about it and we wouldn't be subject to someone else rules," I said softly. He had finally stopped pacing the imaginary circle in the middle of the park where we liked to meet. He smiled and hugged me, "you are brilliant!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, "let go." He laughed and let go of me. "Sorry."

Surprisingly it didn't take long to set our idea up. Bruce bought us an island on the outskirts of jump city on the east coast. A few of the younger members of Justice League decided to join us. A green kid whos name was Garfield and went by Beast Boy he was a shape shifter. An alien girl from Tamera, Kori or Starfire and a guy who'd been in an accident during his senior year. His name Stone but he went by Cyborg seeing since the accident he was ¾ metal. We became the Teen Titans.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

3 Raven


End file.
